Monsters
by ReaderUmbreon
Summary: A hunter vampire, his young brother and a lonely demon form an unlikely friendship in the shaky peace that comes after war. They work together to protect each other from the beasts, but that begs the question: Who are the monsters? (Possible) Eventual Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I changed this chapter in a response from a large CC review from a guest. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't really like the first chapter and after they pointed out all the mistakes in it I decided to re-write it. The main theme of the story won't change, and I'm still not sure were this will go or what the pairings will be. I'm just writing. **

Normal

_Thinking/Emphasis on a word_

_**Talking over an electronic**_

**Thanks for reading!-RU**

_01.07, Supernatural Containment Association (SCA), Division 11_

It wasn't unusual to see him working there so late. He always arrived late in the morning, nose stuck in that infamous orange book of his, sometimes with a cup of coffee or pastry. He would politely nod good mornings to the others. Afterwards, he would sometimes spend time in the break room, or he would check in with their division leader, but most times he would head to his cubicle.

Kakashi Hatake was certainly someone to be admired within the SCA. He had played an active, front line role in protecting innocents during the vampire demon war, and it was said he could pick out a monster in a crowd within seconds. Many stories were swapped as to why he settled for a lower ranking job, rather than one of the higher paying ones. Most agreed that it had something to do with the mission were his closest friend died, and when he lost his eye.

Kakashi opted to ignore the doughnut sitting on his desk, instead choosing to focus on the screen. He was well aware of his co-worker at the desk next to him trying to see his face. _Maybe investigator would be more interesting if I actually got to get out of the office more often. _When incidents had died down after the war, most of the investigators were stuck inside sorting through internet articles instead of crime scenes. _Read article. Sort article into a file. Rinse, and repeat. Maybe this job would be more respected if it wasn't so damn boring. _Kakashi yawned. He was beginning to let his mind wander when he came across a new article. It was from one of the local newspapers within their division. _Well, what do we have here?_

It was a rather large piece, talking about the large scale sabotage of machines and the work site where they decided to cut down a large section of a forest to expand a road. It wasn't some petty environmentalist. The machines had large cuts in them, like someone had taken some metal saw and ripped it open. Even odder was the large puncture marks, and places where it looked like chunks of machines had been ripped off. Large, steel machines.

_Well that's abnormal. _

Even stranger was the fact that there were a couple of workers at the sight, when the sabotage supposedly took place. And yet, when interviewed, they claimed it was a large "Reddish orange beast." Of course, the police didn't believe them, and said that it was a particularly outspoken eco-warrior. Kakashi sighed. _They just couldn't stay quiet for once, could they? _He printed out the article, stood up and went for his boss.

"Yo." His boss looked up as Kakashi set the article on the desk. "I think we've found them."

"Oh?" He read over the article. "Well, it certainly sounds like a demon. But how can we be sure that it's those three?"

"The claw marks are definitely from a kyuubi, I've seen enough of those from the war to know. Also, Kyuubis are known to be particularly protective of forests. When we last spotted those three, they didn't have much time to move. It would make sense to see them around in this area."

His superior nodded agreeably. "Alright, we'll send a team out, though it will take a few days to get to their location." He glanced up at Kakashi before going back to his paperwork. "Go home and take a rest, you deserve it." He nodded goodbye. Stepping back to his workplace, he wrapped up the doughnut and pocketed it. Slipping on his jacket, he stepped outside into the cool autumn night. Getting into his car, he contemplated on what he was going to say when he got home. _You couldn't have stayed out of trouble for once, you three. _But Kakashi knew that it wasn't their fault. Trouble or no, the SAC was on a hunt to find those three. Pulling into his driveway, he got out. He unlocked the door, hung up his coat and flopped onto his couch. He pulled out his cell phone.

Even at 1:30 in the morning, Itachi Uchiha didn't sound like he had just woken up. He sounded stern and serious as always.

"Itachi. Good morning to you."

"_**Kakashi. What's the news?**_"

"You've been found."

"_**Already?**_"

"Yeah. SAC will be there to investigate in a couple of days." A short, slightly weary sigh from the other end of the line.

"_**What happened?**_"

"Ask Naruto and Sasuke, they probably know all about it."

"_**Thank you, Kakashi. I'll stay in touch.**_" The other man hung up. Underneath his mask, Kakashi smirked. He had never personally met Naruto or Sasuke, but had investigated some of the scenes the trio had been involved in. Stumbling upstairs, he got undressed and collapsed onto his bed. _Good luck, Itachi…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke blinked open his onyx eyes, yawning slightly. He took a few moments, just sitting there, waking up and taking in the new day around him. Eventually, he left his bed and padded silently to his closet. Sasuke had just thrown on a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants when there was a knocking on his door. Itachi stuck his head in.

"Get Naruto up. We all need to have a talk." _Shit. _Itachi was mad. He walked down the hall and into the other boys' room. Naruto, as usual, was sprawled across the entire bed, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. "Get up. Itachi wants to see us."

"All hail... the ramen king." Sasuke blinked. _Well that's a new one._

"C'mon, dobe. Time to wake up." Naruto mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and rolled over.

"Wake up, baka!" Sasuke said, this time poking him. This time, Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Wha- oh, it's you, Sasuke." The boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Whaddya want?"

"You should ask Itachi that, he wants to see us." Naruto's azure eyes widened comically.

"Damn. You don't think it's about what happened on Thursday, do you?" Sasuke sighed.

"That's exactly what I think it's about. Now come on, dobe, get dressed." A few minutes later, Naruto stumbled out of his room, still yawning. He had thrown on an orange shirt and black sweat pants. Silently, they headed downstairs, each apprehensive of what was going to happen next. Sasuke calmly sat down in his seat, while Naruto slid nervously into his seat.

"So." Itachi began, after clearing his throat, "Would anyone like to explain why I got a call from Kakashi at one this morning?" His dark eyes narrowed at the two teens. Sasuke looked away, scowling, while Naruto sank lower in his seat. "I'm waiting."

"We… May have sortof destroyed the construction site down by the road…" Naruto mumbled. Itachi just looked at them incredulously.

"Of all the stupid things you two could have done, you did _that?_" Itachi sighed. "Naruto, we talked about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sometimes we need to destroy nature, etcetera." Itachi then focused on his younger brother.

"And you, Sasuke, I would expect this from Naruto, but from _you?_" Sasuke felt the need to speak up here.

"I didn't _want _to do it, but someone had to cover for Naruto with genjitsu." Sasuke internally winced at how whiny that sounded, but it was the truth.

"You didn't cover all of the men. You know you still have a lot to learn, little brother." Itachi was silent for a moment, reaching into the refrigerator and pouring himself a glass of blood. Sitting down at the table, he took a long drink before addressing the teenagers in front of him.

"We're going to have to move. The SCA will be arriving shortly, we were lucky that Kakashi was able to tip us off. Everytime he does he risks being found out." The two teenagers had of course heard this lecture before, but both knew better than to interrupt Itachi when he was in one of his moods. "Also, we're running out of hiding spots. Money of course isn't a problem, since I own a large amount of the Uchiha fortune, but there are only so many places we can go to and it takes time to move. You two _have _to start taking more responsibility. I really hate to do this, but I'm going to have to ask Kakashi if we can stay with him for awhile, while I look for a new spot."

"Where are we going next?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha." Itachi answered simply.

"What?!" The demon exploded, knocking over his chair as he stood up. "We can't go there!" Itachi turned to the blonde, glaring sternly.

"Naruto, you must be prepared to face the consequences for your actions! You and Sasuke brought this upon yourselves." Naruto collapsed back into his chair, shaking slightly.

"Itachi, I know what happened was my fault, but please, _anywhere _but Konoha! I can't stand to go back there, back to that place…" Itachi's eyes softened slightly, but he stayed firm.

"We're going to Konoha, and it's final. Go begin packing."

Naruto was half panicking, half sulking as he packed what few things he owned. True, it had been around twelve years since he had been to Konoha, but the memories still lingered. There were a few books, his clothes and a small stuffed fox he had found. The blue crystal necklace he had been given remained securely around his tan neck. Leaving his backpack on his bed, he snuck downstairs and out the back door. Running into the woods, he relished the feeling of the old leaves from last fall and grass against his bare feet. The trees towered over him, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the scents of this patch of nature for the last time.

"Konoha…" He murmured.

"It'll be different this time." Naruto cracked a blue eye to see his friend. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah…"

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Just so ya know, I ****_do _****read stories written by people that favorite/follow and review my stories. *Hint hint* Anyway, thanks again!-RU**


End file.
